Friends
by purple dranzer
Summary: Two years had passed...all of them last met each other...before every friendship day there is just a liitle wish to get their friends back...all of them are now in different places... But maybe this friendship day will be a little different. What will happen in this friendship day?.. Will they get back everything?.. In this friendship day... A story based on bladebreakers


_**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY FRIENDS...**_

 _It is a story based on the friendship of bladebreakers..._

 _ **Friends...**_

 **Night 11pm..**

 _ **LA**_

"where are they?.. and what are the doing?.. maybe they are also sitting infront of their laptops.. and thinking about the previous days"..

The Russian checked his mailbox..there are many official mails...

he left his laptop on his bed and went nearer to the big window..

"2 years have passed...all of us went in different locations for their job..i don't recall the past days. but still I am remembering and travelling the room's of Tyson's dojo..remembering the conversation I had with Ray,Max..keny's laptop..dizzi.. the smile of Hilary... the laughter of Hiro and Daichi.. and the cheer of Tyson..!..

ohhh... Tyson..!" - this russian's lipscgot a little smile...

he looked at the sky...it was raining outside...opposite the building there was a store where people were hanging around...

"in this rain they still came with their friends...because..." and he looked at the sky...

"that's why I am remembering the days spent with BLADEBTEAKERS"

 _ **Night 11:20 pm...**_

 _ **California...**_

"Dear diary,today was a nice day..but tommorow is a vey nice day..it is a red letter day..do you know why the day is a eed letter day?... I know that this is known to you...today some pictures are visible infront of my eyes...you k ow dairy..there is max,tyson,ray,keny,hiro,daichi...and kai..

they are my best friends...today their memories are floating everywhere in my mind..."

A tear had slipped from Hilary's brown eyes...though she was smiling...because deep inside her heart the memories were warming her up...

She smiled...and said to hersel " it is true that memories warm you up..and tears apart".. another tear slipped from her eyes...

 _ **11.30..**_

 _ **Spain..**_

someone was watching on the android scene..where the app of facebook was opened...

his hands touched the search box.. and typed " _Tyson Granger"_

near 200.. results found..

"ohh! again !... which is tyson's real account?.. there are a lots of fan..who createdfake accounts on his name..."..

with extreme sorrow Max threw his phone on the bed..and rested himself on the sofa and closed his eyes..

" 2 years had passed..I did not get ths chance to call you or messege you..all of yours phone numbers had changed..i know all of you are very popular..that's why I am failed to find you on social networking...today I have posted a post dedicating u all..but can you see me?.. I don't know where you are.. I have gone to your previous locations..but there was nothing...Maybe you are also searching me..but have you find my real account..in the crowd of accounts made by my fans..Where are you?!"

Max burst into tears..

 _ **11:45..**_

 _ **Italy..**_

"are you listening me?.."

 _ **11:45**_

 _ **Greece..**_

"have you asked something?..".

"I know u can listen"

"I am listening"

"Maybe all of them are listening"

"oh! sure!.. all of them are listening".

"I miss you _**Mariah"**_

 _ **"**_ I miss you _**Ray"**_

 _ **"**_ I miss all of you bladebreakers"

"I miss you friends"

"You know Max I really miss your voice..the shouts of Tyson...the laughter of Hilary...and the strong but helpful sayings of Kai..and you all..and the sparkling eyes,beautiful voice of Mariah... maybe she is in Greece..."

"I miss akk of you...Ray you are remembering me..that's why I get tears in my eyes..Don't worry Ray Italy and Greece are both in this earth..both can see the same sky...we will meet very soon"

 _ **11:55**_

 _ **LA**_

"It is still raining..hey Hilary you loved rain raight?... "

 _ **California**_

 _ **"**_ kai..you know today I have coocked ypur favourite dishes.."

 _ **Spain**_

 _ **"**_ I miss you bladebreakers"

 _ **Greece**_

 _ **"hey**_ Ray see the beautiful stars"

 _ **Italy**_

 _ **"**_ Mariah,I can't see the stars..here is clouds"

 _ **11:58..**_

 _ **hilary" every year I wait...but all become hopeless"**_

 _ **Kai" where are all of you?.. it is 11:58"**_

 _ **Max"miss you friends..maybe this year will be the same like previous two years"**_

 _ **Ray" 11:58!"**_

 _ **Mariah"oh!. no..11:58"...**_

 _ **All of them..."11:59!"**_

 _ **kai looked at the sky..**_

 _ **A tear slipped from Hilary's eyes**_

 _ **Max covered his face with his hands in sorrow**_

 _ **Ray looked at the picture of his beloed friends..**_

 _ **mariah looked at the stars...**_

 _ **12:00am**_

 _ **kai's phone vibrated**_

 _ **Hailry's phone vibrated**_

 _ **Max,Ray,Mariah's phone vibrated...**_

 _ **all of then " it is nothing..just the messege from customer care"**_

 _ **Akl of them opened the messege**_

 _ **"Happy Friendship Day -**_ _ **from Tyson"**_

 _ **Kai"**_ _ **what tyson?!.." he texted back "happy friendship day"**_

 _ **all of then did the same...they were sooooo much happpyyy..**_

 _ **after 3mins...**_

 _ **all of them are added to a group chat...**_

 _ **named FRIENDS..**_

"hey friends..it's me tyson..!".

kai"tyson"

hailary"hey..tyson what a great job!"

max"amazing!"

ray" i can't believe!"

mariah" you should believe ray.. tyson you have done a great work"

"hello..!"

hilary" keny!"

keny" yeah it's me keny"

"hii..everyone"

"hii"

max" hey hiro,daichi!".

kai" tyson how is this possible?"

tyson" i have worked a lot to search all of you...contacted with ..then went to meet with others BBA members... then finaly I got your phone numbers..it was a hard job"

all of them" Happy friendship day...everyone.. now we will never be lost!"

all of them laughed...

hilary's phone vibrated.."another messege"

" hey hilary..happy friendship day..."

hilary to herself" kai!.. and she smiled and texted back...

Mariah's phone also got a new messege

" you are my best friend from childhood.. have a very halpy friendship day"

mariah texted back and smiled "oh ray :)"

tyson got a lot of thanks..and a messege from max" tyson I really missed you.."

tyson replied"missed you too a lot Max"

all of them in the group chat " we are best friends forever"

 _ **All of them" this is the happiest friendship day ever...with a new ray of hope"**_

 _ **A/N:**_ hello friends..happy friendship day...

and how was the story?... and sorry for mistakes..

please read and review..every review is welcomed..

have a very happy friendship day ..thanks :)


End file.
